M19 SSM Rocket Launcher
The Rocket Lawn Chair, also known as the "OH SHI-" Gun, or the Jackhammer 'Jackass '''is a big 'splody thing, often causing the death of anyone who uses it, not to mention the guy in front of him. The Rocket Launcher was only good in Halo 2 where it could call on the power of Chuck Norris's semen to fire heat-seeking rockets at unsuspecting noobs in vehicles. Unfortunately, Bungie didn't like God's power in their games and reduced it to its common nooby state in Halo 3, but gained its fuck-yeah state once again in Halo Reach. It's Awesome against everyone and everything all the time...bitches. But in Halo 3 when you turn on invincibility, and use a melee attack with it on someone's back, they die!!! Background The Rocket Lawn Chair was originally supposed to be the newest version of the old Lawn Chairs. Rocket Lawn Chair, Inc. wanted to make a lawn chair that was portable, uncostly, and one using renewable fuel sources. So they came up with a lawn chair that fires a large cannon filled with iron. The iron cannon was supposed to be heavier than the person and the lawn chair itself, resulting in the latter duo being blown backwards. However, the iron cannon seemed to be too light and seemed to destroy valuable tables and items, so the idea was abandoned. Later, the UNSC took the idea and magically turned the iron inside the cannon to explosives and detonators.Brutes often say damn you MC you son of a bitch! Allies, often the retarded gay humans use these weapons. However, since they are so f*cked up, they end up aiming at the wall right in front of them, they blow themselves and the rest of the squad up or they "accidentally" fire it at the MC. The MC goes flying and hits the gay guy on the floaty chair with a big laser cannon, and earth is saved. The only thing the marine can say is "SORRY!" Marines with them are extremly unuseful, except when aiming at grunts heads because grunts heads are made of elastic, and when it hits the head, it bounces off their heads and goes flying back and turns marines into big asplosions. Also, marines somehow pull a bunch of rockets out of Cortana's vagina their pants and fuck everything up. Other variants of the Rocket Lawn Chair are sold to civilians of the UNSC for comfort in their front-yard. This other Rocket Lawn Chair, is a lawn chair with rocket to propel you across the lawn when your are sitting. Disclaimer: Rocket Lawn Chair, Inc. is not responsible for third-degree burns, nuclear explosions, death, coma, or an untimely death of everyone within a mile of the owner. Halo: Reach Lawn chair is back but with more less pwnage than Halo 3. Its going back to its old days so now it can lock on again.....except only on air vehicles.......N00bs Pr0s will run in fear when their banshee has a dildo fucking its ass. it also has bigger smaller boom, bigger smaller boom radius, and bigger smaller amounts of boom. It's better worse then Halo 3, nuff said. The AI will constantly shoot at the closest walls, killing themselves humoursly. '''USES-' -Relaxation while respawning because of Suicide. -Blowin' Yourself up. -Asploding......yourself -Killing pr0s and annoying them (But thats a good thing). -Anti air weapon of SUCK -A Dildo Category:Weapons Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things you shouldn't use for intercourse Category:Shit people complain about Category:Helping noobs understand stuff Category:Epic Shit Category:Halo 1 Category:Halo 3